


Deflowered

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, First Time, M/M, virgin!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teamhardigan sent me the following prompt</p><p>Gladiator Bane! Prompt: Ra’s Al Ghul hates wealthy merchant Bruce for marrying his daughter Talia without his consent or permission, so when Bruce suggest that Ra’s newly acquired gladiator Bane isn’t as formidable as he appears, Ra’s makes a wager. He bets Bruce that Bane could best all his personal guards in the arena, and in return Bruce must grant him one request. Bane wins, and for his prize Ra’s demands Bruce give his adopted son John to Bane for the night to deflower. Then SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowered

“You may sleep in my bed for the night and I will stay outside. No one will disturb you here. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything that would make you feel more comfortable.” The large man nodded curtly to the young prince sitting on the edge of his bed. This was truly a nightmare they had been thrown in but Bane would do what he could to protect the young man.

“What do you think you are doing?!” The boy scrambled from the bed and stood between the gladiator and the door. At first Bane looked at him with astonishment. Did the boy not understand what he was trying to do for him despite the orders from his master? No, the boy understood plenty but it still unnerved Bane a little that he seemed put off by Bane’s departure.

“I would think the son of a king would be smart enough to know when someone is leaving a room.” A smile threatened the corner of Bane’s mouth as he pushed the scowling boy aside easily. He could’ve been a good fighter with his speed and lightness. The boy growled and insinuated himself between the fighter and the door. Bane stilled and the boy pressed into him. His skin was so warm and fragrant that Bane had to clench his fist in order not to take him against the door. 

This was not meant to be pleasurable for either of them really. And despite his desires Bane knew that he couldn’t enjoying being with the princeif he wasn’t willing.And why would he be willing anyway? No noble would want to lay with a slave. Certainly not the son of a king. This was all about bringing shame to the boy’s father for stealing and marrying daughter of Bane’s king and master. Bane wanted nothing to do with the destruction of the boy’s virtue or the long standing shame it would bring to his people. Bane was too well acquainted with shame to inflict it on anyone else. Especially not the prince in front of him who, like Bane, was duty bound. So Bane decided he would not carry out his master’s order to deflower the boy. No matter how desirable Bane found him to be. Bane’s loyalty to Ra’s Al Ghul was strong but this was beyond the pale.

“You’re supposed to be taking me to your bed. It was part of the wager between my father and your master. Surely you remember.” The boy’s eyes were bright and wild as he spoke with determination. Why wasn’t he afraid? He had everything to lose by pushing this to happen. Bane sighed heavily. Perhaps the young man did not understand what was at stake after all. 

“No woman will want to wed a man who was bartered to a slave. Even when you take your father’s throne. You will never be able to have a legitimate heir and your kingdom will be vulnerable.”

“Who said I wanted to wed or be king?! I would raze the entire palace if I had the chance!” This outburst startled Bane slightly but he recovered enough to see the boy’s cheeks flush with the passion of his words. It was lovely and Bane had to fight the urge to stroke the soft skin of the prince’s face. He was fair skinned with inky locks that were were kept just long enough to brush the tops of his ears. His eyes were dark as his hair but they were full of life and Bane found that given the chance he could sit and look into them for hours like he did at his own hearth. The prince’s body was slim and inviting but not completely due to the lack of clothing he had chosen to wear. Bane supposed it was for convenience sake but it also allowed him to take in the finer details of the wiry strength hidden beneath the robes he had been wearing at the arena. While his muscles were not comparable to Bane;s in size, they still were impressive and appropriate to the young man’s size. Perhaps he was not a boy as Bane had assumed when he was told he was to deflower the young prince. Bane was young when he had taken his first lover so he assumed to boy to be no older than 16 at best, based on that and the youthfulness of his face.

“Even so, this would bring you great shame. You don’t yet realize it but you are still young. You-”

“I’m 20 years of age! I am old enough to know what I want. Now take me to bed.” The young man’s scowl deepened as Bane roared with laughter. So he truly was not a boy after all. It lightened the gladiator’s heart to know that and he allowed himself to relax a little more. The young man was old enough to decide what he wanted, no matter how foolish it may seem to the fighter. It was just so amusing to see the slim man trying to best him in a battle of words rather than a physical fight where he would surely lose. Bane found it attractive and decided that if the prince truly wanted this he would fully enjoy showing the virgin all the pleasures he knew of. With this all in mind he stroked the prince’s cheek fondly. 

“You have a great fire in you, young Prince. Are you truly sure you want me, a slave, to be your first?”

“I’ve seen the way you carry yourself in and out of the arena. You’re no common slave. You fight with intelligence rather than just strength like most of the fools we have here. You belong in Rome with the best. You’re special and the perfect choice for me. How could you not be a good lover. It is not as if we have a choice so we might as well enjoy ourselves. Now can we cease talking about this?” The prince fidgeted a little under Bane’s gaze before huffing impatiently and grabbing his hand in an attempt to drag him to the bed. Bane chuckled and swept the young man into his arms easily. The prince yelped but easily wrapped his arms around Bane’s broad shoulders. He took this chance to study the gladiator openly and let his fingers trace the scars along his cheek. Bane stiffened at the touch but the prince ignored it in favor of pressing small kisses to each scar he had traced.

“Is it gladiators alone that you find attractive. Or just me?” He grinned at the prince’s blush as he laid him out on the bed gently. The young man truly was stunning, his fair skin warmly lit by the torches. He leaned in and kissed the soft skin of his stomach, delighting in the small whimper above his head. He made his way upwards, kissing and tasting the creamy skin. The prince’s dusky pink nipples were already erect and Bane found them to be amazingly sensitive, bordering on painful. Merely licking them made the young man hiss and writhe beneath him. Bane chuckled and continued his path along the man’s neck. “Such a sensitive little thing. Are you sure you can handle being delfowered my little prince.” Bane purred in the young man’s ear before nipping at the soft area behind it. The prince whimpered and gripped Bane’s shoulders for support.

“Just take me already! I want it and it and so do you!’ In any other context the gladiator would have found the whining tone bothersome at best but looking at the flush skin of the squirming man beneath him, all he could was capture the man’s lips in a rough kiss while he ground his own hips into the prince. The answering moan was enough to make Bane pull away to retrace the oil he had brought to make the way easier. The prince watched intently as he poured some oil onto his fingers before prompting him to lift and spread his thighs. “What for?” Bane paused in shock.

“Surely you don’t think this will be pleasurable without some preparation. I’ll need to stretch you a little or it will hurt a great deal more than it should. You are a virgin after all. Your body has never been opened like this.” The prince flush in embarrassment and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Ofcourse. I want you to enjoy this, my prince.” He grinned crookedly as the flush spread to the young man’s ears.” Take few breaths and relax. I promise it will eventually feel good.” He gave the prince a few moments before stroking the tight ring of muscle slowly, watching the young man’s features for any sign that he wished to stop. The prince only looked to be considering the new sensation and nodded for more when Bane caught his eye. Bane took a deep breath and pushed slowly into the young body, stilling when the young man hissed and went rigid. “Breath and and relax. Follow the sound of my voice. Just breathe and listen. Can you do that for me?” The prince’s face was still pinched but he nodded and let out a long breath. Bane continued to speak softly but the young man remained rigid on the bed. He considered his options carefully before kissing along the man’s cock, earning him a surprised gasp. 

Bane grinned and flicked his tongue against the underside, revelling in the soft moans falling from the prince’s lips. He licked the head softly and moaned at the fresh beads of fluid forming at the tip. The once tight opening was also loosening so the gladiator slid the prince’s cock into his mouth as he eased his finger inside him. Bane rumbled at the intense heat inside his Prince which sent shockwaves of pleasure down the young man’s back.

“That’s so good!” He shouted and blindly groped the gladiator’s shoulders.“Don’t stop!” He moaned as a second finger was added. Bane sucked at the head lightly while he continued to finger the young man open.

Bane truly wanted to take his time but the more kisses he treated the young man to, the more delicious sounds came from him. He was so sensitive and Bane could feel his cock throb against his tongue with each touch. Without much preamble Bane withdrew his fingers and lifted the prince’s knees to spread him open. Even in the low light he could see the tight twitch of the young man’s slicked opening. It was a thing of beauty and Bane was surprised he had had the strength to carefully prepare the prince’s body.

“Are you sure?” The young prince huffed and pulled Bane down into a bruising kiss. “

Delay this any longer and I will have you fed to the lions.” Bane growled and kissed the prince roughly before pressing the head of his cock into him. The sound of pleasure mixed with pain was exquisite and Bane continued to press inside the tight, slick heat with only a small awareness of his need to take his time. It had been so long since he’d been inside anyone, let alone a virgin. The sheer tightness of the prince’s body was better than any wine and twice as potent. He buried his face into the young man’s neck, taking deep breaths of his exotic scent, while he hitched his hips upwards so that he could thrust deeper inside. The prince, for his part, wrapped his long legs around Bane with surprising strength and clawed at his back like a wild animal as he tried to urge Bane on. “Yes! More of that! Faster!”

“So demanding. Are you sure you do not wish to be king?” Bane purred as he picked up the young man so that he straddled Bane’s thighs.The prince growled and nipped at Bane’s lips. “Take your pleasure then little prince. I am but your slave.” Bane smirked at the shiver that ran through the lithe body he held. He continued to kiss and bite the tender skin along the prince’s collar bone while the young man clumsily found his own rhythm. 

“Silence! Or I will buy you from your master and make you my permanent sex slave.”

“First you threaten to feed me to lions now you threaten to make me your sex slave. Such a mercurial ruler you would be.” Bane panted as the boy began to ride him more fluidly, his own hands still holding the young man’s ass for support. Both men gasped as he rolled his hips experimentally.”Where did you learn that, my little prince?”

“I-I saw one of the palace maids do it once. Was it—was it good?” 

“Do it again.”

“Whose the demanding one now?” The prince replied airily before he rolled his hips several times, drawing deep groans from the gladiator. He kissed the plush lips hungrily and moaned as Bane began to meet each stroke with a brutal thrust. It made the prince see stars as he closed his eyes tightly and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Don’t stop!’ He panted into Bane’s mouth in between sloppy kisses as he struggled against his own release. With one last howl he felt the sticky threads of fluid coat his stomach but Bane continued to pound into him mercilessly. He allowed the young prince a moment to catch his breath before turning the boy on to his stomach and plunging back inside him with abandon. The prince mewled beneath him and tried to arch his boneless body upwards to receive Bane’s cock.

Bane grinned and held the boy’s hip with one hand while the other held him down roughly between his shoulder blades. “Perhaps being your sex slave wouldn’t be so bad. You’ve taken to this so well. Having you like this every night would be a pleasure, little prince.” He leaned in to continue to whisper dirty things into the younger man’s ear as he moaned weakly. The gladiator breathed in the heady mix of the prince’s sweat and perfume just before his hips began to stutter. He felt the prince’s body clench once more around his cock as he filled the young man with his own thick fluid.

It was a moment before Bane could find it in himself to leave the warm body but he knew the smaller man would find it difficult to breathe beneath him. So he pulled out slowly and lay beside the prince waiting for a reaction, positive or negative. The prince had been adamant before but now that it was done, he could very well find that he regretted the whole thing. Bane hoped he didn’t but remained silent and prepared to be sent away.

“Is it always like that?”

“Like what?”

“Does it make you see the stars?” The prince turned to look at Bane, his eyes cloudy with pleasure and drowsiness. Bane released the tension that had built up as soon as he had pulled out of the young man.

“With the right lover I suppose so.”

“I think you could be the right lover.”

“You musn’t make hasty dec-.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” The prince attempted to growl but ended up sounding more like a whining child. He scowled and opted to slide closer to Bane until the gladiator drew him into his arms. “I know that I desire you. More than I’ve desired anyone before.” Bane sighed and allowed himself to imagine belonging to the prince for a few moments but quickly pushed the thoughts away. The prince was young and even if he could convince Ra’s to give up Bane, his affections would soon fade as he saw Bane as he truly was, a slave. “Stop doing that as well.”

“What is it now, my demanding prince?”

“You’re thinking of arguing with me. I won’t allow it. I am far too tired and I will not be persuaded so you would do better to simply rest with me until I am ready for you to take me again.”

“As you wish, little prince.” Bane grinned and held his demanding ruler closer. The chance to enjoy the man’s body again was all too intoxicating and he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of all the ways he could please his prince when they awoke in the morning.


End file.
